fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Snapshot Guild
Snapshot GUild The Snapshot Guild is a group of Fairy Tail Couples Wiki users who have the task of improving articles and the images on the site by uploading and cataloging images & animated gifs for articles where necessary and improving the quality of previously uploaded images and gifs. Roles of the Snapshot Guild The following are the duties of the guild: :1. To upload high quality images and animated gifs to the site. :2. To make sure the images of the site are properly cataloged in the image galleries. :3. To create image galleries for couples/rivals who do not have them. :4. To add missing images to existing image galleries. :5. To add the proper categories to images. :6. To assume that the images or animated gifs are to have good file names. Mages Supervisor *Has the right to promote and demote users. *Has the right to add jobs to the request board. *Has the right to add jobs to the request board with the appropriate Jewels. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Guild and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to remove inactive users. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Guild Master *Is the primary contact for the Guild *Has the right to add jobs to the request board with the appropriate Jewels. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Guild and add their name to the registry. *Has the right to check completed jobs and move them to the completed list. *Has the right to remove inactive users. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. S-Class Mage *Has the right to report inactive users to the Guild Master. *Has the right to allow users to Join the Guild and add their name to the registry, if Guild Master approves the Candidate. *Has the right to take and complete jobs. Mages *Has the right to take and complete jobs. *All users that go a month without doing a sufficient amount of work will be tagged as "Inactive" and gain a rebuke from a Guild Master. *If Guild Master or Supervisor recognize that status maintained for too long, they have the right to remove a person from the Guild. Joining the Snapshot Guild If you wish to join the Guild, simply bring it up on the talk page, and the Guild Master or one of the S-Class Mages will add your name to the list of members. All users should be dedicated to improving the images of our wiki, and must not be anonymous users. If you wish to join the guild, you must create an account. Anyone interested to join the guild must fill up the application form and post in our wiki talk page: Excommunication from our Guild Any users that go two months without handling a decent amount of work, will be excommunicated from the Image Guild. When you are excommunicated, you must take our Guild's Badge off of your userpage within two days of being notified of your excommunication. If you do not remove it, one of your fellow Guild members will. Before a Guild Member is excommunicated, they must be warned at least 2 weeks in advance. The Guild Master or one of our S-Class Mages should handle this. Excommunications aren't permanent and if you wish to rejoin the guild, simply . Guild Mark For use by members Type on your user page; this mark is a symbol that you're a member of our Guild. If you are excommunicated from the Guild, you must remove it from your user page, or another user will remove it for you. For use of former members However, you can replace it with , which is a symbol of you being a former Mage of our guild. Jobs *Anyone can place jobs in the section(/s) below though only guild members may take the jobs. Character Articles that Need Images Below is a list of character articles that need images or need the image rearranged. *Images SHOULD CORRESPOND TO THE TEXT DIRECTLY NEXT TO IT! Do not have an image of Erza punching Gajeel that wasn't described in the paragraph next to the image! *Make sure the add the correct caption to the picture. *Consecutive images shouldn't be placed at the same side unless the Infobox gets on the way. *Pictures in the "Magic & Abilities" and "Equipment" sections should always be placed at the right side. :When you take a job, kindly type *Taken* next to it. : :All jobs under this header that is a couple page will only cost 2000 . :All jobs under this header that is a couple image gallery page will only cost 5000 . :All jobs under this header that is a rival page will only cost 1500 . :All jobs under this header that is a rival image gallery page will only cost 4000 . :The amount of a job will increase if the job is the project has a large amount of work. :When you are done your job, add the *Job Completed* next to it. *ElfGreen *Completed* *ElfGreen/Image Gallery *Taken* *Kinabra *Kinabra/Image Gallery *Rerry *Rerry/Image Gallery *Velceto *Velceto/Image Gallery *Cappy *Taken* *Cappy/Image Gallery *Gale *Taken* *Gale/Image Gallery *Luke/Image Gallery *Lyvia/Image Gallery *Nasanna/Image Gallery *GraLu/Image Gallery *Grultear/Image Gallery *Lamira/Image Gallery *LaNa *LaNa/Image Gallery *Mysterza *Mysterza/Image Gallery *Mystowalker *Mystowalker/Image Gallery *Zewalker *Zewalker/Image Gallery *Natza/Image Gallery *Taken* *RoWen *RoWen/Image Gallery Admin Only Jobs These jobs *Clearing the stacks of the images in this category. *Deleting the images listed on . *Renaming images with poor filenames and rename them. Request Board Completed Jobs *Edo Gruvia/Image Gallery Completed by *Natza Compleated by Monthly Total This is the spot to tally all the Jewels that all our current Mages have. At the end of the month, whoever has the most Jewels is named the Mage of the Month. Currently= 0''' Currently= '''0 Arvee100smart Currently= 5000 Appleplum Currently= 0